


Possession

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Compliant Sammy, Loving non-con, M/M, Possessive Dean, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks out for Sam always and in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Of all the futures Sam could have imagined when he was a kid, this had never once crossed his mind, yet here he was, completely at the mercy of his brother who was playing him like a Stradivarius, making his nerve endings sing with the sweetest music.  
:  
He lay back naked on the bed, his hands tied loosely to the bed-head.  
Dean had warned him not to move or he'd tie him down but Sam hadn't managed to stay still under the onslaught of his big brother’s expert mouth and he'd fidgeted and groaned.  
The elder Winchester had taken a gleeful delight in cuffing his hands, then moving to stand at the bottom of the bed to admire the alluring body of his little brother, a sheen of sweat glistening on the tanned skin.  
Sammy was a work of art and Dean gloried in the exclusive ownership of him.  
:  
He lay down beside his little brother.  
He was fully dressed, unlike Sam; his brother's nakedness marking his subservience to Dean.  
He ran his fingers over the taut flat belly down to the cock which was rising heavenward.  
:  
Dean took his time, loving Sam’s little hitches, and slowly ran his fingers around the base of Sam's cock, cupping his balls which had tightened in anticipation of what was to come.  
“You're so sensitive, Sammy,“ Dean praised, enthralled by the squirms and tremors of his body “But I tied you down so you wouldn't move and here you are disobeying me. Not nice bro!”  
:  
“Please, Dean,” Sam whispered raggedly. “You've brought me right to the edge, you gotta let me come.”  
“Right to the edge? Don't be such a little drama queen. I'm just getting started, but I can understand how my awesome touch can make you lust for me so I'll give you a few minuted to recover.”  
Dean stood up, smiling in satisfaction as Sam whimpered the loss of Dean's caresses.  
:  
“Look at me Sam,“ Dean ordered.  
Sam glued his eyes to Dean's waist. His big brother unbuckled his belt, pushed down his jeans and let his cock burst free.  
“Here's a little something for you to suck on. Take your mind off things.” 

He knelt up on the bed and put his cock to his little brother's lips. Sam's pink tongue darted out to gently lick the tip and tease the little clef before opening up and allowing his big brother's cock to invade his mouth.  
“Sammy, you'll never know how sexy you are when you've got your lips round my cock,” Dean groaned.  
His brother was unable to come too far forward because of the restraints, so Dean to scooted nearer until Sam was able to take him entirely in his mouth.

Dean understood he wouldn't be able to resist the sensations Sam was causing him, the wave of imminent pleasure running from his cock to his brain, ready to blow him to kingdom come.  
Sam did a wiggle with his tongue as he sucked and Dean exploded with ecstasy, firing his cum into his brother, sharing himself with the one he loved.  
:  
He drew back, freeing Sam's mouth and bent to kiss the wet lips, tasting himself on his brother.  
Sam was his heaven, he desired no other.  
The angels could keep their second-rate imitation. When one had paradise on Earth why would he need any other!

Sam gazed up at him, looking impossibly young and vulnerable, his eyes glistening, his need palpable.  
“I've gotcha Sammy,” Dean said, nuzzling his little brother's neck before moving down to run his hands over Sam's trembling thighs.  
Sam's cock was bobbing helplessly and Dean gave it a tentative lick before covering it with his warm mouth, causing Sam to quiver in desire.

He lavished all his considerable prowess on pleasuring his brother. Sammy deserved the best, he deserved to have the wildest orgasm Dean could give him.  
He played Sam's cock like a violin, caressing his ass-hole with an inquisitive finger, tweaking and twisting before pushing it in and adding even more sensations to his brother's enjoyment.  
Just as Dean moved forward to explore the inside of his brother, Sam let out a wanton mewl and filled Dean's waiting mouth with his cum, sharing himself with his big brother just as Dean had shared with him.  
:  
Dean smiled around Sam’s pulsing cock. He received as much pleasure bringing Sam to orgasm as when he came himself.  
His job was to look out for Sam, and this was one of the many ways to do it.  
:  
The end


End file.
